


Past's unchangeable

by MissTantabis



Series: Jekyll and Hyde: That ship as sailed, my darling. [2]
Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hyde has ruined the laboratory yet again, Garson decides to clean up the mess the young Doctor has created. He becomes a surprised visit from his old friend and lover, Maggie Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past's unchangeable

“ _I think I have lost my feet. I am swimming in way too deep. I am caught between the devil and the deep blue sea.”_ Garson quietly whistled the familiar melody to himself while he swiped the floor of the laboratory.

Robert Jekyll had made another one of his experiments which had backfired. The loud explosion, glass shreds and smoke had made Hyde emerge and cause a havoc in the room. The mad man had found the bottles with liquid monocane and destroyed every single one of them.

All the while Garson had just stood there and watched, waiting for the monster to leave the room. This was one of his strong qualities. He could remain calm in the face of danger. He could remain patient, even when Hyde bared his ugly visage at him.

Garson kept whistling, while he swiped the broken bottles and liquids on a pile to throw them in the bin. He picked up the very large shreds and threw them away. The work kept him busy and he seemed to block out everything else.

“I don't know if I am here or there. I run around everywhere. Sassy says he loves me, but he just don't care.” Garson looked up when he heard the familiar song. Her voice might have fainted a bit, but the melody made it strong and clear like in the old days. The grey haired man turned around in search for the voice's source.

At the balustrade stood an old woman with curly, white hair and a red pullover. “Maggie”, called Garson, “Shouldn't you rest?” “Please, Garson.” She shook her head with a soft laugh. “I can rest when I am dead. Besides ever since you gave me your magical bullet, I feel a lot better.”

She folded her arms and rested them on the balustrade. “I thought, Robert would be here.” Garson threw another shard in the bin. “He is out”, the old man grumbled. Maggie looked around. “Hyde wanted to play?”, she guessed and looked at Garson. There was no disapproval in her eyes, just understanding. They both knew how Hyde was. They both had their own experience with all that terror.

“You work too much, Garson”, whispered Maggie and walked down into the laboratory as he kept cleaning the floor and table, “Don't you want to get back to the Empire?” Garson huffed and swooped over a very icky spot. “I am not leaving until Robert can stand on his own two feet.” 

She chuckled in amusement and sat down on a bench. “You look after him”, she mused. “Yes, and I do not want any thanks”, responded Garson and stopped, broom still in hand. “At least take a break”, she pleaded, “Robert won't return until the evening, so you have more then enough time to clean the lab.”

Maggie offered him her hand. Garson took it with a sigh and allowed her to guide him to the bench. The old man sat down. His spine cracked and he groaned. Maybe a break was not that wrong. He was getting old, but he hated to admit that. He did not want to seem old when people needed him.

“It feels weird”, mused Maggie, “Being back here. It is like nothing has changed.” She looked around and rested her eyes on him. “Which is wrong because everything has changed.” Garson folded his hands between his knees. “We are back where we started”, he grumbled, “I suppose Jekyll is happy now.”

Maggie responded: “I don't think so. We are back at status quo, yes, but at the same time we have new parties. New people. They differ from Henry and Edward. Robert is nothing like them.” Garson nodded. He smiled shortly. “He is a good boy. Better then Edward Hyde ever was.”

“Don't say that”, Maggie scolded him. Garson hissed: “He forced himself on you, didn't he? He had nothing to fear after all.” He could never forgive Henry for what he had done to her. Henry Jekyll had his reputation safe, while as Edward Hyde he could do as he pleased. This duality disgusted Garson.

Maggie laid a hand on his knee and made him calm down. She responded: “He might have done it, but I loved him. I loved Edward Hyde and it ruined me. But let's face it: Something good came out of it in the end. Robert. He brought us back together.”

Garson nodded and softly laid an arm around her shoulder. Maggie leaned against her old friend. “I know, you wish you could undo what has happened, but it is done. There is no need in changing it. Besides I wouldn't want to miss anything. Despite its up and downs.” Garson softly kissed her forehead. “Me neither.”


End file.
